


The Date Went Well?

by luvinreallife



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Apex Legends, Caretaking, F/F, Fever, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Sickfic, i love them, lobalore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:34:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26100478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luvinreallife/pseuds/luvinreallife
Summary: Based on... you guessed it: more tumblr prompts.@coldsniffles: “Concept: person A and person B go on a date, A has a cold, B comes a few days later showing cold symptoms. C says “so the date went well?”And @damenemo. “A has caught B’s cold and is insisting it’s not so bad and they’re fine, B says “it was my cold first, i know how miserable it is.”
Relationships: Loba Andrade/Bangalore | Anita Williams
Comments: 16
Kudos: 48





	The Date Went Well?

**Author's Note:**

> Another sickfic? Omg does she never get tired of writing sickfics?  
> Nope. No i do not. Especially if other people read them and enjoy them. I love you all! I appreciate every kudos and comment. Ur all legends.

Anita Williams has been aware of right and wrong her whole life, thanks to the military upbringing. One of the first life lessons she can ever remember being taught: stealing is wrong. 

Never in her life did she think she would fall in love with someone who literally broke that rule for a living. Yet, here she was: watching herself fall for the thief that blew up the Thunderdome and was given the Legend title for it. Anita had been watching herself do a lot of strange things since meeting Loba. Like thinking about her.. all the time, missing her when she leaves, even if only for a second, missing the pet names Loba calls her, the soft smiles during intimate moments. It’s strange to feel love. It’s enchanting and magnetic, much like the woman she felt these emotions for. And an even better feeling: being loved. Loba remembering how Anita likes her coffee, her favorite things and other little pieces of herself she never gave to anyone else being noticed and appreciated. Love is beautiful, the soldier has come to find, and she doesn’t think she could ever get enough of Loba Andrade. 

Loba somehow made the games even more fun for Bangalore. With her lighthearted comments, banter, and all the ways she lit Anita’s skin on fire with the slightest touch. Every time the soldier and thief were in a match, it was a good time for everyone. Until they would argue, of course. 

Which is why Anita was shaking her leg in anticipation, hoping to be on a duo team with Loba. She couldn’t help but be a bit disappointed when she realized that this match she was going to be paired with Mirage. 

It wasn’t ideal; she would much rather be accompanied by a certain Brazilian woman. At least he had decent aim and a good sense of humor. Looking on the bright side would keep her sane this game, she hoped. However, the man did have a tendency to be all over people’s business, Anita’s included.

His interest in her business peaked when the new Legend arrived, who instantly took an obvious interest in the soldier. Since the whole Broken Ghost ordeal, every time Mirage and Bangalore have been in the same room he finds an excuse to bring up Loba. Maybe today Anita could deal with telling him the date plans the new couple has for tomorrow. 

She and Witt exchanged hellos and went to the drop ship. 

****

Apparently a trickster and a soldier don’t make too bad a team because they had made it to the top 3. A downfall of this game was definitely the odd congestion Anita had been experiencing since the two dropped. One second she couldn’t breathe through her nose, the next it was running, causing the need to wipe her nose on the back of her gloves. Gross. Not to mention her scratchy throat, even clearing it did nothing, and she could feel a headache coming on behind her eyes. Elliot asked her if she was sick after the first few bouts of sniffling and coughing. To be honest, Bangalore couldn’t even remember the last time she had a headache, let alone something trivial as a cold; that was the last thing on her mind. She wrote him off and that was that. Until the current predicament that presented itself to the two legends: footsteps growing increasingly loud inching closer to where Anita and Elliot were hiding. With such extensive military background, hiding was never an issue for her, up until this moment. Her nose burned like hell fire from the constant sniffling being done to postpone sneezing. It was made clear to her now that sneezing would be inevitable. 

Mirage poked his head out from their position, alerting his teammate that the footsteps were from Bloodhound and Caustic. He returned his gaze to Bangalore, but when his eyes fell on her, she turned away and let out two loud and high pitched sneezes. Just after, a sonar detected them, followed by a gas bomb being thrown directly in their hidey hole. 

Needless to say, they went down like sitting ducks, making Anita a very unhappy camper. This whole stupid ‘not feeling normal’ thing wasn’t lifting her spirits either. Why had she taken the ability to breathe out of her nose for granted... the IMC soldier thought to herself after numerous thick sniffs. 

“Are you sure you’re not sick? Cuz you sound pretty sickly to me.” His words rumbled in her ears, she never realized how loud the man spoke until now. 

“Just a cold.” Anita admitted at his disbelieving glance. “I’ll be fine,” she reassured. 

“Yeah,” he laughed. “If I had someone good looking to take care of me I’d be fine too.” 

He brought Loba up first. Ok, she’ll bite. 

Anita tried her hardest to hide her visible shit eating grin and audible smugness, casually mentioning the two had a date planned for the night. 

The two continued their conversation until the tall woman felt like she was going to fall asleep standing up. 

****

Germs are weird when you think about it. Going from feeling completely normal to running a fever in a matter of hours is weird. And gross, Anita thinks, remembering that contagion exists. It was only fair to warn her partner in advance that she was, in fact, a contagious leaking ball of illness. 

Even after going out a few months, the Seargant still got butterflies calling Loba. 

“Hi, darling.” Oh, how she had missed Loba’s smooth voice. 

Bangalore cleared her sore throat carefully before attempting to speak, “Hey, Princess.” 

“You’re not calling to cancel our date, are you?” She sounded disappointed.

“You ain’t getting rid of me that easy. Pretty sure I’m gettin sick though. So no funny business unless you want my cold,” a sniff and cough punctuating her response. 

“I don’t mind,” the younger woman purred. “I’d still like to see you. To care for you if nothing else.” 

“Well, who am I to argue?” Her face lighting up in a smile. “My place? I-“ Bang was cut off by a few uncharacteristically dainty sneezes. 

The thief laughed adoringly. She’d never heard her girlfriend sneeze before, taken aback by such a delicate sound coming from such a tall, strong soldier.  
“Bless you,” Loba hummed. “I’ll see you soon, lovely. Take it easy until I get there, would you?” 

Anita blew her nose and coughed lightly before answering. “Thank you. Alright,” she sighed, “see you soon. Love you.” 

Loba’s heart skipped a beat. Not the official 3 worded L-bomb, but the first time Anita has said anything like that to her. “Love you more” she admitted truthfully and ended the call. 

The two recently got together officially and had been on a few dates. None of the other Legends, or anyone, knew besides the couple. Loba wondered if Anita would ever be open to telling the others; she certainly hoped so. She replayed the conversation from the phone call in her head, excited they exchanged their first love you’s. Her mind continued wandering the entire time she got ready. 

****

Bangalore woke up with a start as she heard pounding, not from her head like she first assumed, but from the door. She stood up and shuffled to the door, wondering who had disturbed her sickly slumber. Opening the door revealed the beautiful woman on the other side, the date arrangement came back into mind. 

Anita stepped aside and welcomed Loba in, who was carrying a black.. duffle bag? An IMC duffle bag, she concluded upon seeing the logo. Her IMC bag. She noticed it was missing a few weeks ago... When had Loba taken it? She would have to ask her...

While Anita was thinking, Loba seemed to be talking to her. She’ll give Loba her attention in a minute, Anita tells herself, but right now she’s stuck on the particular thought. Suddenly sounds in front of her face focused her attention elsewhere. 

“-nita! Anita?” 

Her displeasure was replaced with concern when Anita shivered visibly despite the house being rather warm. “Nita?” She called softly, gently squeezing her hand. 

The sensation of pressure around her hand grounded her, and Anita met Loba’s worried eyes. “Yeah?” She answered, returning Loba’s tone. 

Something about hearing Anita whisper softly did Loba in. She made an executive decision: to kiss Anita. The thief could handle a little cold. She leaned up and closed the distance between their lips and dropped the hand holding Anita’s in favor of cradling the back of her head. 

The soldier was not expecting a kiss but leaned into it regardless. Her own hand came to rest against the side of Loba’s face. She pulled back first because she needed air, but also to scold her girlfriend for essentially guaranteeing herself to get sick. 

“Thought I told you no funny business.” Her voice gravelly. 

“I thought that was if I didn’t want a cold.” Loba smiled. “I told you I don’t mind,” she whispered and connected their lips again. 

Eventually they parted but Anita stayed close, longing for the warmth of Loba’s physical affection. 

Loba noticed her girlfriend hovering a lot closer than usual, so she went out of her way to administer as many loving soft touches she could. She was about to open a bottle of wine she brought, but decided against it when she heard the quiet sneezing going on in the room next to her. Instead Loba opened the cold medicine also stored in the IMC bag. Maybe she should give it back soon... ugh. Fine. She will..

Probably. 

The women talked and enjoyed each others company. Talking led to flirting, which led to kissing until that led to both agreeing to continue in the shower. 

Things had gotten steamy in there, not solely due to the hot water clearing Anita’s sinuses. The women were in the shower for over an hour until the older of the two yawned three times in the span of thirty seconds. 

The pair ended the night shortly after in Bangalore’s bed. Said woman was clearly miserable; an array of sneezes, sniffles, chills and coughs. 

“I’m sorry you’re not feeling well.” Loba spoke softly, her nails grazing through Anita’s curls and the short hair at the nape of her neck. 

The soldier was barely awake, she heard Loba say something but she didn’t hear what. Her mouth wasn’t working, she found out as she attempted to form sentences; the only results being an incoherent hum and a dreamy smile. Loba’s consistent petting of her head made her relax in a way she never knew existed. 

With Anita asleep in the bed, Loba cautiously removed herself from the other woman’s arms and started cleaning up the mess accumulated from over the length of the date. From tissues to the crumpled clothes discarded on the floor, she picked up around the house until it was up to Anita’s standard of clean. 

Loba finished tidying and went back to the bedroom to check on her sick sweetheart. She watched her sleep for nearly an hour, glancing up at the clock on the nightstand broke her out of the trance she had been in. 

01:59 

She wished to lay down next to her girlfriend, to hold her until morning, but this thing between them was still relatively new; not wanting to ruin anything by overstepping boundaries. The woman hadn’t invited her to stay the night after all. So she grazed Anita’s lips with her own and stood in the bedroom’s doorway to watch her sleep a little longer. Reluctantly, Loba made her way to the door and went back to her own place.

****

Anita woke only a few hours after Loba’s departure. Honestly, she was disappointed her girlfriend was not in bed with her, or here at all, she discovered after wandering around. It was clean though, which was appreciated, but Bang would have traded the cleanliness for being cuddled up with Loba Andrade. Following her thoughts of loneliness, she fixed a glass of water and a dose of the medicine her girlfriend brought earlier, then moped to bed. 

****

Two days later, Loba was getting ready for bed a little earlier than usual and clearing her throat obnoxiously often. The criminal was annoyed she felt so run down. She just closed her eyes when the phone rang, disrupting the sleepy atmosphere. Without opening her eyes, she answered; her voice a quiet mumble. “Hello?” 

“Were you sleeping?” The voice on the other line belonged to no other than Anita Williams, who still sounded a bit husky. 

“No. How are you feeling?” 

Loba moved the phone from her face as the other woman barked a loud nasty cough. 

“Better.” Anita responded between coughs. “But this damn cough.” She was interrupted again, “is kicking my ass,” she finished breathlessly. 

Hearing her sick lover only made her feel silly for not realizing what was happening. 

“So I hear.” Loba smiled. “Will I be seeing you tomorrow?” 

“Always. You tired?” 

“No.” Loba lied again. “Why?” 

“You sound tired. Makes me feel like I interrupted your beauty sleep.” 

Props to the soldier, perhaps she was more observant than Loba would like to admit. She hummed in reply then changed the subject. They continued talking and would have all night if Loba didn’t fall asleep an hour later. But Anita didn’t mind, she needed sleep too. So she bid Loba goodnight even though the woman was sleeping and couldn’t hear. 

****

Loba woke up feeling worse, quite the contrast to her girlfriend who woke up feeling almost 100%. She begrudgingly got ready for the arena. 

Anita was glad to be back to her normal self, besides the occasional cough or sniffle. She was also glad to see the beautiful legend she loved before her and walked a little faster. Delight was quickly replaced by guilt when she watched the woman inhale and turn around, her head bobbing slightly twice before she straightened up and wiped her nose on the back of a gloved hand. Bangalore remembered doing the same thing herself a few days ago, but it was a lot cuter (and somehow less gross) when Loba did it. She also remembered her thoughts when it happened: she would have killed for a tissue. She was so mad at herself that day for forgetting the stupid nice feeling cloth. The two made eye contact (she noticed Loba blush when they did) as Anita dug in her pocket and pulled out a silky handkerchief, intending on using it herself but her ailing lover appeared to need it more. 

“Morning, Princess.” 

“Good morning, Sergeant.” Her accent sounded thicker than usual and she just sounded so... sick. 

As soon as the soldier heard Loba she felt responsible for the woman’s poor condition. “Sorry you’re sick. I warned you.” She handed Loba the handkerchief and pulled the younger woman into her chest for a tight hug. 

Loba wanted to deny the accusation but before she could respond she turned to the side and sneezed quietly. She went pink with embarrassment, straightening up to respond. “So I might have a bit of a cold.” Loba sniffed. “But I feel fine.” 

Bangalore smiled down at her. “It was my cold first. I know it’s miserable. And I’m sorry you got it.” 

Loba smiled shyly and rolled her eyes, blushing for what felt like the thousandth time since seeing her girlfriend. How did she have the ability to make Loba’s face heat like this? 

Mirage joined them and they all walked to the drop ship. 

****

Loba could not have concealed her symptoms better if she tried, besides managing to stop herself from sneezing or coughing if she really had to, but it was harder than it looked and took a lot out of her. She heard Bangalore and Mirage talking about something, she couldn’t exactly hear what, but she did hear the conversation stop and felt eyes on her as she sneezed heavily into the handkerchief; the force nearly knocking her off her feet. Both teammates blessed her, making her face hot again. She gave a small thanks after a few chesty coughs. The coughing made her nose run, so she sniffled in a feeble attempt to keep her nose from leaking. The sniffle made her have to sneeze again, she rolled her eyes and brought the handkerchief up to her face. 

“So the date went well?” Mirage asked with a knowing smirk. 

Loba’s eyes widened from behind the silk cloth, immediately looking over to Anita, who was wearing a radiant smile. 

“Sure did.” The soldier said, much to Loba’s surprise. She surprised Loba again by walking to where Loba was standing and wrapping an arm around her shoulder. “Bless you.” Anita murmured in her ear and kissed the side of her head. “Let’s get this over with so we can get you in bed.” 

Loba melted into her touch, and nearly did so a second time at the thought of laying down. “That sounds lovely.” 

****

And it was lovely. Even though she was definitely under the weather, Loba felt worlds better being surrounded in warm bedding and the warm woman spooning her. 

“Loba?” She barely heard the whisper but felt Anita’s breath against her neck. 

“Hm?” 

“I’m sorry I got you sick.” 

Loba opened her eyes and shifted in Anita’s grasp so they could look each other in the eyes. “Aww, darling, don’t be,” she croaked. 

“I am anyway. Not like I can help it with how sick you sound.” The older woman remarked. 

Yes, she didn’t feel good. And ok, maybe it was Anita’s doing. But when Loba said she didn’t mind, she meant it. She would get sick a thousand times if she got to care for the love of her life just once. Not that she would ever admit it, but the thief secretly hoped they would share a cold again. 

“Nita?” She whispered, eyes slipping closed.

“Yeah, baby?” 

“I love you.” The whisper came out somehow quieter than the last. She had officially dropped the first real L-bomb of her and Anita’s relationship. 

“I love you too.” Anita smiled, tightening her hold on Loba and kissing her one last time before the two fell asleep. 


End file.
